Devil in Disguise
by atsuhiko88
Summary: Yunho tak pernah menyangka, Jika pertemuannya dengan Jae Joong, aktor muda berwajah malaikat itu akan menjadi petaka bagi rumah tangganya yang maha sempurna. Yunho pikir wajah Jae Joong dengan hati pemuda itu sama, sama-sama seperti malaikat, yang baru belakangan ia ketahui ada iblis yang bersembunyi di balik wajah malaikat itu, iblis yang sangat kejam dan tak berperasaan. -YJ-


_**Devil In Disguise**_

**Summary:**

Yunho tak pernah menyangka, Jika pertemuannya dengan Jae Joong, aktor muda berwajah malaikat itu akan menjadi petaka bagi rumah tangganya yang maha sempurna. Yunho pikir wajah Jae Joong dengan hati pemuda itu sama, sama-sama seperti malaikat, yang baru belakangan ia ketahui ada iblis yang bersembunyi di balik wajah malaikat itu, iblis yang sangat kejam dan tak berperasaan. Jae Joong lebih terlihat seperti malaikat pencabut nyawa. Menakutkan dan meyeramkan. Akankah Yunho bisa terselamatkan dari jerat iblis berwajah malaikat itu, atau ia justru jatuh dalam pesona iblis tersebut.

Staring :

Kim Jae Joong (20 th)

Jung Yunho (34th)

Go (Jung) Ahra (32th)

Jung Ha Neul (4th)

Shim ChangMin (24th)

Park Yoochun (31th)

Kim Junsu (19th)

_**Prolog**_

Roda kehidupan tak selama nya selalu berada di atas. Kadang di bawah kadang berhenti di tengah. Kadang berada di atas kembali. Begitu pun yang terjadi dengan Jung Yunho, pria berusia 34 tahun yang dengan terpaksa menjalani roda kehidupannya kembali ke bawah setelah sebelum nya berada diatas. 10 tahun yang lalu Yunho merupakan aktor muda yang paling bersinar. Pria bermata setajam mata musang itu acap kali mendapat penghargaan sebagai aktor terbaik dalam dunia perfilman Korea. Film yang Yunho bintangi memang selalu menjadi _box office_ di bioskop-bioskop di seluruh asia. Bahkan banyak pengamat hiburan yang memprediksi bahwa Yunho di masa depan akan setara dengan aktor legend asia lain seperti jacky chan, andy lau, atau jet li. Yang seumur hidup mereka selalu menghasilkan film-film yang bagus. Namun setelah sepuluh tahun dari masa kejayaan Jung Yunho, prediksi hanyalah tinggal prediksi. Pada kenyataannya aktor bersinar itu tak lagi bersinar seperti _Cassiopeia_ di langit. Yunho sekarang hanya lah –mantan- aktor yang tidak produktif lagi.

Dalam 5 tahun belakangan ia mengalami keterpurukan yang tak pernah di bayangkan seorang pun. Tak ada produser film yang mau mengontrak nya untuk bermain di film mereka, ia hanya mendapat peran pembantu dalam satu drama yang rating nya hanya mendapat 0,01 persen dari rating drama yang sedang di putar di tv. Beberapa orang mengatakan jika usia yang membuat aktor bersinar itu tak lagi bersinar. Beberapa juga berpendapat karena Yunho bukan lah pria lajang seperti dulu lagi oleh karena itu ia banyak di tinggalkan fans nya. Yunho sendiri awalnya tak ambil pusing dengan semua spekulasi yang beredar. Pria itu bahkan membanting setir dari seorang aktor berganti profesi menjadi bueisnismen tapi lagi-lagi roda kehidupan seolah tak ingin naik dari hidup nya, ia tetap berada di bawah. Beberapa bisnis yang sempat ia jalani semua mengalami gulung tikar, bahkan sekarang yang ada ia malah memiliki banyak hutang di bank karena kegagalan bisnis nya.

Yunho mulai mengalami keputusasaan. Sampai suatu hari, Jang Hok Sung, salah satu sutradara kenalannya menawari nya untuk bermain di film terbaru Hok Sung, film yang Hok Sung yakini akan menjadi film terspektakuler abad ini.

"Otte Yunho-a?" tanya Hok Sung dengan senyuman sumringah nya. Ia yakin sekali Yunho benar-benar cocok membintangi film yang akan di sutradarai nya ini.

"Hyung, apa kau sedang bercanda? Kau tahu bukan aku aktor seperti apa?"

"Tentu aku tahu. Tapi kau bukan lagi Jung Yunho sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Buang idealisme mu itu. Bukan kah kau membutuhkan perkerjaan? Dan aku menawari mu pekerjaan. Aku tak memaksa mu. Pikirkan lah baik-baik dulu. Setelah kau membuat keputusan kau bisa menghubungi ku."

Yunho tertegun. Ia memang sangat membutuhkan job bermain film kembali. Tapi jelas bukan film seperti ini. Demi tuhan, apa yang akan di katakana istri nya jika ia tahu Yunho akan beradegan ranjang di film ini. Di tambah lagi ia harus melakukannya dengan seorang pria. Kau dengar itu? Seorang pria. Yunho dengan kewarasan penuh nya tentu saja sudah pasti menolak. Ia sudah bertekad ketika mengucapkan janji di gereja enam tahun yang lalu, bahwa ia Jung Yunho seumur hidup nya akan selalu setia baik hati, jiwa maupun raga nya untuk di berikan hanya untuk Go (Jung) Ahra istri tercinta nya.

Dan bermain film yang di tawari Hok Sung ini sudah pasti akan menghancurkan kesetiaanya raga nya terhadap istri nya. Walau hanya acting, tetap saja Yunho harus memberikan raga nya untuk di cicipi orang yang bukan istri nya, dan seseorang itu ber_genre _pria.

_**Tuhan, tak adakah pilihan lain untuk karir nya? **_

Seminggu berlalu sejak pertemuan terakhir nya dengan Hok Sung, sunbae sekaligus sutradara yang menawari nya bermain film bergenre _**boy x boy**_ dan berating xxx itu. Yunho mencoba melupakan tawaran itu dan mencari job di film lain. Ia beberapa kali mengikuti _casting_ (hal yang 10 tahun lalu tak pernah ia lakukan, tentu saja karena ia Jung Yunho sang aktor bersinar, ia tak perlu repot-repot casting hanya untuk mendapatkan satu peran, para produser justru yang berlomba-lomba mengajukan proposal agar Yunho mau main di film mereka). Menghubungi semua sutradara kenalannya minus Hok Sung tentu saja, berharap dari mereka ada yang mengajak nya bermain film, ia juga dalam seminggu ini mendatangi ph-ph dan menemui produser-produser bahkan ia sampai memohon-mohon agar di berikan peran. Tapi semua usaha yang ia lakukan tak ada satupun yang membuahkan hasil.

Yunho nyaris depresi. Belum lagi surat tagihan yang menggunung yang harus ia hadapi ketika pulang ke apartemen mungil nya. Tempat ia, istri dan anaknya tinggal. Apartemen mungil di pinggiran kota. Dengan dua kamar tidur, satu kamar mandi, satu ruang tamu yang merangkap dapur. Dan tagihan-tagihan yang datang padanya sungguh banyak, tagihan listrik, tagihan telepon, tagihan kartu kredit yang dipakai istri nya, tagihan Koran, belum lagi surat peringatan dari bank atas hutang yang ia pinjam untuk berbisnis namun gagal tersebut. Pihak bank mengatakan jika dalam satu bulan ia tak mampu membayar hutang nya, bank akan membawa kasus ini kepada pihak kepolisian. Yunho bagai seseorang yang sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga, lalu tertimpa gajah hamil. Nyaris hancur tak tersisa.

Dan dengan kewarasan yang hanya bersisa lima persen dari seluruh kewarasan yang ia punya, Yunho pada akhir nya menelpon Hok Sung, sunbae nya tersebut.

"Hyung, aku setuju" putus nya nyaris tanpa suara.

Berbanding terbalik dengan kehidupan seorang Jung Yunho saat ini, Kim Jae Joong justru seolah menjadi Jung Yunho sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Pria berparas rupawan dengan perpaduan ketampanan sekaligus kecantikan yang begitu pas menempel di wajah nya menjadikan ia penyanyi sekaligus aktor paling bersinar seluruh asia. Kim Jae Joong terlahir memiliki bakat multi. Pria berusia 20 tahun, yang sedang mengeyam pendidikan tingkat tiga di _**Seoul Art University**_ ini, tidak hanya memiliki suara dan bakat acting alami. Ia juga mampu bermain berbagai macam alat music, membuat arasemen lagu dan pandai memasak. Ia juga memiliki kecerdasan otak di atas rata-rata alias _genius. _

Jae Joong merupakan pria idaman, dalam dua tahun terakhir sejak debut nya sebagai seorang seniman ia acap kali memenangkan penghargaan di bidang musik maupun film. Album-album nya selalu menduduki peringkat atas tangga lagu bukan hanya di Negara nya bahkan di seluruh asia. Film dan drama yang ia bintangin selalu memenangkan penghargaan. Wajah sempurna nya yang bak malaikat dengan kepolosan natural itu setiap hari selalu memenuhi televise, surat kabar dan media-media online. Suara nya yang jernih, dan merdu setiap hari pula bergaung di radio-radio dan toko-toko music di seluruh penjuru Korea.

_**Kim jae joong the rising star abad ini. **_

Begitulah orang menjuluki nya. Jae Joong tidak hanya terkenal karena karya nya. Lelaki yang paras nya terlihat seperti dewa sekaligus dewi di legenda Yunani itu, juga terkenal dengan kebaikan, keramahan dan sikap sopannya. Jae joong merupakan cerminan seorang yang sempurna. Fisik maupun hati.

Namun apakah semua tanggapan itu benar ada nya. Karena terkadang apa yang terbungkus di luar belum tentu sama dengan yang ada di dalam bukan?

Dan entah hanya kebetulan atau memang di sengaja dua orang yang memiliki roda kehidupan yang berbeda namun masih berada di jalur yang sama itu di satukan dalam sebuah film yang mungkin saja dapat mengubah takdir kehidupan mereka.

Ya, Kim Jae Joong sang _**the rising star**_ muda itu dengan mudah nya menyetujui tawaran Hok Sung bermain di film terbaru garapan pria itu. Sebuah film yang mempertemukan dua generasi berbeda. _**Kim Jae Joong dan Jung Yunho…**_

_**Preview for next chap:**_

"_**Kenapa kau menerima film ini?" **_

"_**Hmm… Karena Hok Sung Ajjushi memberi Joongie boneka beruang dan gajah yang banyakkkkk sekali" Jawab Jae Joong polos, artis muda itu kemudian terkekeh senang. **_

**Delete or keep… ? **


End file.
